Lost Love, New Love
by Lara1786
Summary: UM Mamoru is a workaholic w a son. Usagi is an lonely artist. What happens when their paths cross? Full summary inside. Doing some cleaning up of the chapters, making some changes. Read and tell me what you think! Chapter 8 now posted!
1. Prologue

I got the idea for doing a Mamoru-with-a-child story when reading a fluff story about Mamoru and Usagi when they are having a baby. This is just an idea I'm throwing out there, tell me what you think. Usagi will come in during the next chapter; this would only be the prologue.

Summary: Usagi is an artist with a soft spot for children. One day she runs into the adorable Josuke Chiba and falls in love. They become fast friends, but when she meets his father, Mamoru Chiba, it is love of a different kind. Becoming the young boy's babysitter and moving in with the widower and his son, opens new feelings, new reactions, new thoughts. Will this be a good change for the widower? Will the child finally have a mother? Will Usagi have the family that she has always craved?

I know a lot of you are thinking 'What the hell is she doing starting to write ANOTHER story, but this was just a little thing that I wrote in about 30 minutes. Anyways, let me know what you think and I just might continue this story.

The rating may go up, but right now, I don't really know.

* * *

**Lost Love, New Love**

**Prologue:**

The raven-haired, blue-eyed man stood with a newborn baby boy curled up in his arms. The little bundle cooed and waved his arms around making the man smile down upon him.

"He's beautiful honey. I've never seen anything so adorable as him. We made him, together." He said as he looked at the figure on the bed.

A woman clad in white scrubs entered the room and looked painfully at the man holding his son. Quietly walking up to him, she gestured to the child.

"Mr. Chiba, I have to take your baby to be cleaned up and checked out. Have you named him?" The nurse asked as he placed the baby into her awaiting arms.

"Yes, his name is Josuke Akio Chiba." The man replied with a sad smile to the boy.

She smiled down at the baby and looked up to the man again. "It's a beautiful name and I think it fits him perfectly. You can see him in the nursery after we have him taken care of."

"Thank you." He whispered.

With his black hair dangling over his eyes, the woman couldn't see if he was talking to her or not. As she exited the room and began walking down the stark white halls of the hospital, she shook her head and thought about how sorry she felt for the new daddy who had lost his wife in labor.

Back in the room, the man had walked to the still rumpled bed where his wife seemed to be sleeping. Taking the small, cold hand in his own big and warm ones, he spoke quietly.

"Ayame, god. I – I will never forget you. And I will be sure that Josuke always knows about you. I l-love you, baby."

Taking a shaky breath, he fell forward, his knees hitting the hard tile floor with a resounding –thud–

"W-why did you leave me. I can't do this without you. Aya, baby, please come back to me. I don't want to live without you. How will I raise our son without you?" Another shaky breath later had the man on his feet once more. "You will never leave me, Ayame. Never."

With those last words, he went to go see his son, his family.

* * *

Just remember that this is only an idea and so things may change later on, if I continue with this. Review if you like it or have suggestions or anything. I'd like to know if you guys want me to continue on with this idea.

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!

Lara1786

And those of you who are looking for your Princess look at:


	2. Chapter 1: History

OMG! I wasn't expecting so many reviews! But you have inspired me to continue with this story and I actually already have another two chapters written! YAY!

I won't do this every time, but since it's my first post and reviewers, I'm going to respond to all of you wonderful people just this once!

First of all, I'd like to thank Sweet Sakura Curls for being my first reviewer! Thank you very much and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!

Serena-celeste-shields: thank you for all the reviews and for letting me know. Princess Destiny thanks you as do I! Please keep on reading and I hope you can get to your email soon!

coey-chan: Just a few more chapters until Usagi and Mamoru meet, but it'll be exciting, just keep on reading! Thank you so much for the review and keep it up, they inspire me!

nadia: Thank you so much! Please keep on reading and reviewing!

Baka Usagi-Chan: I know, it was rather depressing wasn't it? I hope it isn't all like this, I may have to add some cheer later on! Thanks for the review and keep on reading!

ChiisanaAnisa: Thank you! Can't wait to hear from you more girl! Keep on reading and I hope that you are enjoying "The Walk"!

Sailor Moon Serenity: Thank you, Please keep reading!

Amina: I hope htat you are happy to know that I will be continuing this story! Please continue to review and thank you loads for the review!

Moon's Rose: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this as much as I am having writing it!

Kagura: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

AniJap: Thank you very much! I decided to continue this, so I hope you like where it is going!

serena79: I'm glad that you are enjoying this so much and that you like the plot! I hope this is what you were looking forward to! Thanks for the review and keep on reading!

saturngurl123: home you like and thanks for the review! Keep in touch!

princess-nay: Thank you and keep on reading, hopefully you'll enjoy this just as much!

Cosmic-Dark-Star-Princess: Thank you! Hope you like!

AMI MIZUNO1: Thank you for the review. I know Mamoru was a bit out of character, but love and lost will change a person. Don't worry though; Mamoru will seem more like the Mamoru we all know in the next few chapters! Just keep on reading!

Thanks again to all who read and please continue to review! ENJOY!

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! mumbles Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content!

Don't forget, any suggestions and polite critiques are welcome, so send me an email or review me! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Lost Love, New Love**

**Chapter One:**

As the scenery rushed past her, Usagi Tsukino sighed. Her small hear-shaped face resting on her open palm, while luminous blue eyes scanned the scenery.

'I wish Rei didn't live so far away. And why must I always visit HER? How come she can't come to Osaka to visit ME!'

As soon as the thoughts were there, Usagi berated herself. Her best friend, Rei Hino, was a priestess and basically ran the Shinto temple that her family owned all by herself. The woman was too busy to come all the way out to Osaka from Tokyo just to visit her.

She – on the other hand – was without any time restraints, being an artist and all. Usagi loved doing what she did, even though there was no excess money for fun, and very little for the necessities. The thrill of being an artist never left her and she never thought it would. Her life was no breeze, but she liked it all the same.

As her thoughts drifted back to her friend, she realized just how much she missed living close to Rei. Before Usagi had moved, due to Tokyo apartment prices skyrocketing and her wallet contents plummeting, Rei and her had always been with one another, been _there_ for one another.

Rei had been through so much in her short life – and Usagi had been there with her through it all. Mr. and Mrs. Hino dying in a plane crash, leaving Rei and her older sister, Ayame, orphaned and sent off to live with their estranged grandfather.

Ayame had only to stay for a year, because of how much older she was. The older sister never offered to help Rei out with the temple, even when their grandfather became ill right after Ayame's departure. Rei and Usagi were 18 when Rei's grandpa, who was like Usagi's own grandpa, died, thus leaving the temple to Rei.

Usagi had stayed with Rei, lived at the temple for two years until they had it up and running easily enough. Now, it was the most respected temple in Tokyo, if not that part of Japan.

She was so proud of her friend – Usagi had also overcome some of her own nightmares, but Rei had lost so many people close to her. At least Usagi knew that her family was alive and safe, even if they never spoke to her.

Shaking her head, Usagi swiped the tears away from her cheeks. She had gotten over that. She didn't need a family – Rei was her _true_ family. Families were so overrated. Just look at Ayame, she left Rei to do an adult's work at the age of 11, and then she got married and didn't invite Rei or grandpa. That was the last that they had heard about Ayame, for the past six and a half years there had been utter silence.

Nobody knew what had caused Ayame to cut all family ties. I guess they'll never know, unless she decides to pop up from wherever she's been hiding for the past six and a half years and let them know.

Ayame had been like an older sister to Usagi. A mean one, but a sister all the same. And even though she wanted to yell and scream at the missing sibling, she still missed her.

Once again pushing the depressing thoughts from her mind, Usagi noticed that they had reached the outskirts of Tokyo, where all the cute old houses were. The sun was just about to dip into the horizon for the evening, when she saw it.

'It' was a large, western-like house. It was what they called a "Victorian house," in America. The white painted wood glowed orange and yellow from the sun's bright rays, the windows reflecting the houses around it. Scanning the area, she quickly committed the address and area to memory.

She would be back here someday, to paint that house.

* * *

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!

Lara1786

And you can find the true Princess at:


	3. Chapter 2: Lonely

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I LOVE all my amazing reviewers! I know I told a few of you that I was going to post this last night, but I fell asleep before I could. My apologies – please don't hate me! Okay, enough of my babbling, here's chapter two – Enjoy!-Lara1786

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! mumbles Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content!

Don't forget, any suggestions and polite critiques are welcome, so send me an email or review me!

* * *

**Lost Love, New Love**

**Chapter Two:**

Mamoru Chiba was not having a good day.

His six-year-old son, Josuke, was sick…again, he had missed a big press conference, and he had a business dinner that he had to go to.

Unfortunately, he had no one to stay with his son, and there was no way he could bring him to this work dinner with him. What he needed was a sitter. A large sigh escaped his lips as he stood indecisively by the front door with briefcase in hand and coat already on.

Hearing the sounds of Josuke throwing up again, Mamoru dropped his briefcase and ran up to his son's room. The pale and sweaty little boy was leaning over the dinosaur-clad bed, vomit on the floor, the bucket missed.

Letting out a sigh that sounded more like a groan, Mamoru stepped around the pile on the floor and reached out to pick up his sick son. Taking him into the bathroom, he slowly washed his son's face and clammy hands.

"Jo, you feeling better now?" he asked with concerned eyes.

'Jo' looked up at his dad and nodded. "G-go ahead d-dad, I'll be f-fine. D-don't wowy abowt me." The young boy's stutter more pronounced and words slurred due to his trembling lips.

Josuke knew that his dad wouldn't leave for his important business thing if he thought that he was still sick and needed him there. Yes, it would have been nice if, for once, his father was there for him while he was sick, but for such a young boy, Jo knew that work was important to his dad and that he would feel bad if he didn't go.

Mamoru, about to decline and remain by his side, saw the urging in his son's eyes. A defeated sigh escaped his lips and he nodded.

"Alright buddy, but first I need to clean up that mess you made."

After the 'mess' had been cleaned up, Mamoru sat next to Josuke and asked the same question he always did when he had to leave his son.

"Do you want me to call Mrs. Hikari to come watch you? You know she loves your company."

The young boy shook his head and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "N-no papa, she's weird. I'll b-be fine."

About to argue, his father gave a resigned sigh. "Alright buddy. I'm gonna turn on the security system and if there is any problem, I have my phone and my pager. The phone is right here…the bucket's here…"

Mamoru's speech finally ended after all bases had been covered and then he kissed his son on his still hot forehead, said goodnight, and left.

The empty house was all that there to soothe and comfort Josuke. As the little boy curled up in bed, you could have heard his softly spoken words drift out the window and into the cool night.

"I wish I had a mommy."

* * *

You guys are so great! Thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE you ALL! Keep it up and I will too! Thanks again and I hope you liked it! –Lara1786

And you can find the true Princess at:


	4. Chapter 3: Home

Thank you so much for the reviews! 30 and only 3 chapters! WOW. I'm in awe of you guys! I can't wait to find out what you guys think of this installment – so let me know. Either email me or review. I REALLY don't mind wink-Lara1786

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! mumbles Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content!

Don't forget, any suggestions and polite critiques are welcome, so send me an email or review me!

* * *

**Lost Love, New Love**

**Chapter Three:**

Usagi looked at the steps that led up to the all-too familiar grounds of the Hikawa Shinto Shrine. It had been almost a full month since she had last been here and the sight of it brought a smile to her face. The shrine was a part of her past – and her present.

It was her retreat that was the reason why she had refused to live there when Rei had offered. If she lived there, her stress and worries would be there and she would no longer be able to call it a paradise.

As she mounted the steps, her heart grew lighter and her smile wider. This time, she would be staying with Rei for a full week, and she couldn't wait to start it off with one of their customary meals together.

When Rei and Usagi had been left alone and in charge of the temple, they hadn't known what to do. They ate fast food, for neither could bear to enter the kitchen, where Grandpa had spent most of his time. After a few months and emptier wallets, they decided that they would have to eat at home from then on. They both thought that they knew how to cook, for they had often helped Grandpa out with making the meals. But when they actually began to cook on their own, they were shocked.

They were amazing chefs and soon their small meals almost became banquets for the two young women.

Usagi knew that Rei kept the kitchen well stocked for their days together and she just couldn't wait till she got into said kitchen, as hers wasn't that big.

As her thoughts had been enticing her empty stomach, her feet had made their way to the top of the steps. The temple grounds were now stretched out before her. Every time she walked those stairs, she always hesitated at the threshold, for a reason she didn't know, and now was no exception.

She stretched her hand out and carefully laid it on the torii and felt the smooth, cool wood under her warm palm, making her body tremor ever so slightly. The sound of running caught her attention an soon she found herself attacked by a red and white bundle – Rei.

"Usa! You're late. I was expecting you before sunset. Did your train arrive late?" Rei's voice rang with worry in her ears.

Usagi smiled and returned the near bone crushing hug that Rei had captured her in, as she replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. I actually had to – uh – talk to someone before I left and they held me up. I'm sorry that I worried you." After a short pause, she quickly asked, "How are you?"

She wanted to change the subject, not wanting Rei to know that it was her very angry landlord, threatening to evict her that had held her up.

Rei withdrew and looked at Usagi's cheerful yet tired face. She knew that Usa was keeping something from her, but she wouldn't push. Usa would tell her when she was ready.

They walked arm-in-arm to the temple and straight to the kitchen. The rest of the night and early dawn, only laughter could be heard from the lit temple, for a young woman was finally home.

* * *

You guys are so great! Thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE you ALL! Keep it up and I will too! Thanks again and I hope you liked it! –Lara1786

And you can find the true Princess at:


	5. Chapter 4: Sun Goddess

Well, here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I'd also like to point out that it is longer than the other ones! I am really trying to make them longer. And just wait till you see Chapter 5!-Lara1786

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! mumbles Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content!

Don't forget, any suggestions and polite critiques are welcome, so send me a review me!

* * *

**Lost Love, New Love**

**Chapter Four:**

It was the day after Josuke being sick and he was feeling much better. Unfortunately, his father was dragging him into the city. Chiba Mamoru had yet another meeting and was once again without a sitter for Jo. He had no choice but to bring him along, the boy could sit in his office while he waited. They had taken the train from their home on the outskirts of Tokyo, to said city.

As the man and miniature look-alike walked side-by-side down the crowded sidewalk, they brought smiles to people's faces. An extremely handsome man with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes with a young boy trying to imitate his father by taking strides that were so large that he looked ridiculous.

Mamoru looked down at his son, who was trying to keep up with his large strides, and smiled. Quickly sweeping the boy into his arms he flipped him and the next moment, Jo was atop his father's broad shoulders, looking across the heads of the bustling crowd.

As the two neared their destination, Josuke's eyes were caught by an amazingly long set of stairs that led up to a red bridge-looking thing. He squirmed in his dad's embrace and soon found that they were standing in front of a tall building, which happened to be right across the street from the stairs that held his rapt attention.

"Dad – Dad! I wanna go over t-there! Can we? Please D-dad! Pretty please!"

Mamoru looked down at his son's eager face and then across the street to what he noticed was a Shinto Shrine.

"Jo, buddy, that's a shrine. There, you gotta be quiet. If you stay there you can't be loud or disturb anyone. Alright?" Mamoru was glad that Jo wouldn't have to stay cooped up in his office while he was in his meeting, but he also didn't want him to disturb the quietness and serenity of the shrine.

Jo's eager nods decided it and the two quickly walked across the street with a swarm of people. As they mounted the steps to the shrine, Mamoru felt a twinge of - was that apprehension? Letting the feeling alone, he joined Josuke in the tedious climb up to the temple grounds. When they reached the top of the stairs, where a torii stood, Mamoru knew that he had to leave before he decided that he too didn't want to leave this nirvana.

Turning to an enraptured Jo, he said, "Alright, Jo, I'm gonna leave you here. My meeting won't last more than an hour and a half, so wait for me here at 11 (am) okay?"

"Sure Dad." Jo said, waving his dad off nonchalantly.

Mamoru hesitated but a moment, eyes scanning the grounds for trouble before turning to say goodbye, then walking back down the long set of stairs. His gut clenched with guilt as he thought of how he was just leaving his son alone in a strange place. Shaking his head he headed to work, Jo was a smart boy and would know what to do if trouble found him.

Josuke bounded across the walkway as soon as his father was out of sight. As he turned to go onto another pass he ran smack into a woman, knocking himself over and causing her to stagger. The woman began laughing, causing Josuke to look up at her. The lady was beautiful, with long, sparkling silvery-blonde hair flowing about the red and white robes that she was wearing. Her smile and twinkling laugh made her large blue eyes, which reflected the sky, sparkle and caused her cheeks to glow a faint pink.

She had to be her – who else could she be, he thought. This lady just couldn't be human.

The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them and his face glowed like a beacon from his embarrassment.

"Are you the s-sun goddess?"

The young boy's words, slightly slurred because of his inexperience tongue caused her to laugh a while longer before she gained control once more.

"No, I'm not. But thank you for the compliment. My name is Usagi. What's yours?" Her voice was sweet in his ears and he immediately felt a rush or warmth towards the nice and pretty lady who was before him.

"Y-you're welcome. M-my name is Josuke, but my dad just calls me Jo. D-do you work here?

Kneeling down to his level she answered, "Only occasionally. Where is your dad? Is he looking for you? Were you running from him?"

Her smile grew as she thought of the days when she used to chase her younger brother, Shingo, around the park. Josuke's voice quickly broke her daze.

"N-no, my dad left for a meeting and I'm to wait here at the temple. I w-was running because I like the breeze in my hair. I'm s-sorry I ran into you."

He lowered his head in embarrassment and shame. Usagi looked down at him and carefully lifted his chin so that his teary eyes met her lively ones.

"Don't be ashamed. Kami would want you to enjoy their creations. And I'm not hurt or angry. So, dry your tears and walk with me. Alright?"

The first thing he noticed was how much her voice soothed him, and the second being that she was now standing with a hand stretched out towards him. He swiped the tears away and grabbed her hand.

Maybe he wouldn't have to play alone after all.

* * *

torii is the gateway of a Shinto temple, it consists of two uprights supporting a crosspiece with projecting ends and a straight crosspiece beneath it. Hope that clarifies.

* * *

I know that I said that I wasn't going to do this, but since I only got 7 reviews for my last chapter, I figured that I should be more personal with you guys!

Maiden Genisis: Okay, here is the update that you requested! Hope that you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the review!

Moon's Rose: I know that the relationship between Usagi and Rei is sometimes overdone, but I like the two of them being best friends. I'm glad that you agree with me. Don't worry, Mamoru and Usagi meet in just a couple of chapters. Just wait a few more days and you'll see it posted soon! I'm so ecstatic that you look forward to reading my story, that means a lot to me! Please continue to read and reviewing! Thanks for the review, it really cheered me up considering I was kinda low on reviews. wink

Deadly Diva: I wanted to make her have some really good talents, not just being a cheery person and good with Josuke. Usagi's always portrayed as some kind of nice and pretty ditz and I wanted her to be more of a grown-up. Mamoru will definitely be conquering something, but it won't be the corporate world hinthint Thank you so much for the review, it gave me some cute ideas for later chapters! Please continue reading, reviewing and most importantly, enjoying this story!

peanit: Well, they don't really meet until chapter 6, I think it is. But there is plenty of tension to hold you over until then. Just keep on reading and I promise that you will be getting your meeting quite soon! Thanks for the review!

x0x-ebonymoon-x0x: Could you tell me what the mistakes are? I'm kind of nitpicky about that kind of thing in my stories. I'm so glad that you are intrigued; hopefully, you'll be that way for the next few chapters! Thanks so much for the review and please keep on reading – and reviewing!

Moonlight Nageen: I hope this is good for you! Thanks for the review!

DaughterofDeath: Here's your other chapter AND it's longer than the other ones! Please keep on reading and thank you so much for the review!

You guys are so great! Thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE you ALL! Keep it up and I will too! Thanks again and I hope you liked it! –Lara1786

And you can find the true Princess at:


	6. Chapter 5: Seraph

DISCLAIMER

I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! mumbles Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content!

Don't forget, any suggestions and polite critiques are welcome, so send me a review!

* * *

**Lost Love, New Love**

**Chapter 5:**

Rei had been watching Usagi play with the little boy, Josuke, for the past two hours. Usagi had told her that the boy's father had left him there and would be back at 11 – it was now a quarter to twelve and the man had yet to show.

She had to smile at the adorable picture that her friend and the boy made. Usagi was lying on her back on the grass with Josuke's stomach resting on the bottoms of her feet. Making zooming noises, Usa lifted her legs, making him airborne. A squeal of delight pierced the quiet shrine grounds.

It had been a long time since Rei had seen her friend so happy. If only this would last for her sad and lonely friend. Ever since Usa's family had kicked her out at the legal age of 17, when they thought she was doing drugs, Usa had been withdrawn and cold to those whom she didn't know. Rei knew that it was because she was afraid that she would be abandoned and shoved away again, but still had not been able to see her friend open up to someone so fully as she did now.

Even if she put on a brave face for everyone, Rei could always read her, and she knew that deep down Usagi was extremely lonely and that the abandonment of her family had scarred her deeply.

Sighing she turned to head outside to give Usa a short reprieve. Rei found the two playing red light-green light, both losing horribly, but laughing all the while.

"Miss Rei – Miss Rei!" he called to her, while dramatically waving her over, his arms flailing about his small body, causing Rei to smile despite herself.

"Yes, Josuke?" she answered, hands folded across her chest.

"L-look at what she can do – do it Usagi! Please!"

Laughing, Usagi nodded her head and with a breath, controlled her features. The next minute, her eyes crossed, eyebrows askew, fingers pulling the corners of her lips upwards and her causing her forehead to wrinkle.

To say that it was an amusing sight was an understatement, which is why it caused both Rei and Josuke to burst out laughing. When Usagi finally relaxed her face, she found Rei leaning over, clutching at her stomach as if in pain, and Josuke beating the ground with his little fists – both of their body's wracked with silent laughter. Giving them a few minutes for the two to compose themselves, Usagi just walked to the bench a few feet away and sat down.

Josuke looked up at Usagi, his new friend – or his only friend, really – and saw that she was now seated and looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked as he climbed up next to the blonde.

She didn't answer, but draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her warm body, an action that caused Jo to nearly burst with happiness. Usagi softly rested her cheek on Jo's head, both of them simply enjoying the other's company.

Usagi reveled in the warmth of having this little light flare once again inside of her. It had been so long since she had felt so complete, but she wasn't about to ruin it by getting over-emotional, so she merely sat and enjoyed the feelings washing over her.

Rei, by this time, had noticed the intimate – almost maternal – moment, so she stood by silently, watching the picturesque view in front of her. After a while, she decided to go walk around the temple grounds. Out of her peripheral vision, Rei thought she saw a man running up the stairs. Turning her head to get a better view, she saw a very handsome man in a suit that was frantically looking around the grounds.

He spotted Rei and jogged up to her. Her eyes skimmed over the man's body and she realized that he was gorgeous and looked oddly familiar.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

When Mamoru had finally gotten out of his meeting, he was almost an hour late in picking Josuke up. He hurriedly packed his briefcase, throwing papers inside and hastily snapping it shut. As he jogged down the hall, he ignored the calls of his name and the odd looks that he was getting and just kept on running.

He agitatedly stood in the elevator desperately wanting to stop the annoying and cheery 'elevator' music. When the doors finally opened, he ran out, not even noticing the people he hit in his hurry.

Taking a short glance at the red crosswalk sign and ignoring it he ran into the traffic – dodging cars and making his way to the safety of the opposite sidewalk. Horns sounded as well as profanities, all directed at him, but he took no heed and continued with his sprint.

Without pausing for a second, he raced up the steps that he had so casually walked up just a few hours ago. When he reached the top in record time he frantically looked around and found no Josuke.

In the distance he saw a woman wearing temple robes. Rushing to her side to see if she knew where Jo was, he didn't realize how crazy he must have looked.

Skidding to a halt in front of the woman, he breathed out, "Have you seen a little boy with black hair and blue eyes?"

Rei looked at the man who was bent over, gasping for air and realized why he had looked so familiar – Josuke was a spitting image of him. This must be the boy's father. The smile on her lips soon dropped as she remembered that this man had left his son alone and had been an hour late in picking him up. If Usagi hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened.

"Yes, Josuke is here."

At the use of his son's name and the harsh tone that caused an odd sensation to travel down his spine, he raised his head to look at her. His heart began to race and he thought that he was going to pass out.

She looked almost exactly like Ayame. The same long black hair and the violet eyes with the almost identical fire in them.

Had she come back to him?

He shook his head at the ridiculous thought of his wife coming back from the dead. Straightening up, now looking down at the woman, his eyes cool, he spoke.

"Good. My meeting ran over – uh – I'm his father."

"I guessed as much. He's in back with Usagi. Follow me."

He followed a few steps behind the mysterious woman, thoughts on who this 'Usagi' was. They rounded the corner and what Mamoru saw next made him stop mid-stride.

His shy, lonely son, who never had any friends or a mother, was sitting in the lap of the most beautiful seraph he had ever seen. The two were oblivious to their audience and were playing some kind of game with their hands.

Josuke was smiling like Mamoru had never seen before – pure bliss – is how he would describe the euphoric expression. Their hands were tugging on one another and when Jo pumped his hand in the air as a sign of victory, the young woman laughed. His breath caught in his throat at the sound and he realized that he could not drag his gaze away from the goddess.

A slight breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves and causing the cherry blossoms to swirl to the ground. His bangs were lifted from his forehead and swept in front of his eyes, breaking the spell that had so absorbed him. The spell threatened to consume him once more when he saw her long golden hair being teased into her beautiful blue eyes by the wind.

A sudden surge of longing and jealousy consumed him as he wished that he could be the wind – to tease her nose and touch her hair, or to be her hair and brush against her cheek and lips.

It was then that the most unlikely thing dashed the moment into little pieces. A small but forceful voice spoke in his ear, startling him, yet his eyes remained on the seraph who was playing with his son.

"They look like they belong together, do they not?"

It was not a question and even if it were, Mamoru would have had to agree; they looked perfect with one another. After a long pause, the air full of tension, he heard the person speak once more.

"Where is Ayame…Mamoru?" The voice suddenly sounded deadly and he quickly turned around to confront the owner of the voice.

* * *

You guys are so great! Thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE you ALL! Keep it up and I will too! Thanks again and I hope you liked it! –Lara1786

And you can find the true Princess at: Mamoru is a widower with a child, Usagi is a young artist who needs money. What happens when Usa becomes his babysitter?


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

Hey guys! As you probably noticed in the summary, I have been revamping all of my chapters for this story. I've corrected some spelling and grammar errors that I am sure bugged the hell out of some of you and have also gotten rid of Josuke's slurring! I was always kind of hesitant about his speech impediment, but now I have given him a stutter. Though it isn't vital to the story, it will come into play later on in the story with a truly adorable scene that I just can't wait to post. Anyway, I apologize that there was such a long wait for this and I'm kicking myself over here, because it turns out that this was just sitting, completed, in my computer waiting for me to post it. So without further ado…on with the story!

**

* * *

Lost Love, New Love**

**Chapter Six: Memories**

Rei had watched as Josuke's father stood stock-still while watching Usagi and the boy play Rock-Paper-Scissors. She knew that he wasn't just watching his son, but her friend – both child and woman were oblivious to being watched and so they continued their fun.

As Rei turned to look at the man beside her, she caught the slight smile playing with his mouth and a sudden flash of recognition rushed through her mind.

FLASHBACK

Usa and her had been 16 – both were helping out at the temple. It was the afternoon and Rei had just retrieved the mail. Walking to Usa, who was dozing under one of the cherry trees, she flicked through the mail. 'bill…bill…junk…who's this?' she thought as she saw a letter.

Flipping the envelope open, she quickly skimmed the contents. Letting out a long and loud yawn, Usagi woke up. At seeing Rei's shocked face directed at the paper in her hand, she grabbed it and read it.

"She's getting married?" she breathed after she finished reading. Looking up at her friend, she saw the sadness in her eyes.

"And she didn't even let us know." Rei whispered.

"Oh Rei." Usagi began sympathetically with warmth in her caresses to Rei's hair. "At least her friend thought you deserved to know. You know that she's safe and marrying this Chiba Mamoru." Usagi finished by holding up a picture of a man with black hair and deep blue eyes, standing next to a much older and colder looking Ayame.

END FLASHBACK

This man was Ayame's husband. This boy was her nephew. That meant – that meant that Ayame was somewhere close.

Right?

A sudden anger welled up in the young woman's chest and she found herself angry on many different levels. She was angry at Mamoru for looking at Usagi like that when he was married – to _her _sister. She hated Ayame for leaving her, for not looking out for her, for not telling her of her marriage, for keeping the knowledge of her being an aunt a secret for so long – but mostly for Ayame having the nerve to come back to Tokyo after she had left her and their grandpa all those years ago. And Usa too. Usa was practically a sister to Aya and she had left her as well.

Not even knowing that Grandpa had died because they couldn't find her to let her know.

Rei felt overwhelmed with the pain emanating from within her chest. Standing up so that her lips were next to the man's ear, she spoke, not even knowing what it was that she was saying.

"They look like they belong together – do they not?" she waited to see what his reaction would be, but he didn't move, just kept on staring. Her rage took over her and filled her voice as she spoke again, this time more forcefully. "Where is Ayame…Mamoru?"

His head whipped around to see who had known him and his wife, only to find the woman in robes standing behind him; she looked dangerous at the moment. Slowly backing away he asked angrily, "How do you know my name? And Ayame?"

Her smile sent tingles down his spine and he found himself tensing as if he were about to be attacked.

"She is my sister."

The wind stopped, the trees stood motionless, the roaring in his ears was indescribable.

"You? What?" His mind was full of thoughts and confusion. "Ayame didn't have any family – did she?" he whispered to himself, but the woman obviously heard, guessing from the growl that escaped her throat.

"Yes, she does. I am Rei, her sister. Ayame –" she spat the name out as if poisoned, "used to live here before she left me and never came back. Where is she?" Rei's mind was full of confusion and hurt. How did this man lie so well? Or was he? Had Ayame told him that she truly had no family? And why was he talking of Ayame in past tense? Turning back to the man she noted the knowledge dawn on his handsome face.

"Rei, I'm – I'm sorry, but Ayame died six years ago."

It all suddenly clicked in Mamoru's mind. Ayame had never spoken of her family and when asked she became nervous and angry. As soon as he heard the name – Rei – he remembered it. Ayame had not spoken of her often, but when she did, she spoke only hateful words.

Why had Ayame lied like that? What had happened?

Quickly deciding that he might get some answers from Rei, he became aware again of his surroundings. The poor woman looked like death had walked right by her, which, in a way, he had.

"Maybe we should go inside? I think we both have some questions that need to be answered." He said hesitantly.

Rei just couldn't believe it. For the past seven years she had thought of Ayame as happy and alive! She was about to pass out when her thoughts were interrupted by Mamoru's voice. He told her that they should talk. About to accept she turned to him, but then Usagi and Josuke – her nephew – caught her eye.

"I have to tell Usagi. She was like a sister to Ayame as well. Would you like to tell her?"

Rei's swift change in mood stunned Mamoru, but only for a moment. He would get to talk to the seraph. Nodding his head, he followed Rei towards the two.

Seeing movement from the corner of her vision, Usagi turned, fully expecting to face Rei. What she saw – or more like _who_ she saw – made her breath hitch in her throat.

The most gorgeous man was staring right at her and walking towards her. What confused her was the way that he was walking alongside Rei, who looked very upset. Immediate concern for her friend caused Usagi to forget - well, ignore at least – the handsome man for the time being.

Josuke noticed how Usagi was no longer looking at him. Following her gaze he saw Ms. Rei walking with his dad.

"Dad! Dad! You're here!" The small boy cried out as he ran from Usagi's lap towards his father, who was walking right to him.

* * *

End Chapter Six

I hope you liked it. I will update within the next week or so since I already have the chapter finished, though it is a bit short. Keep an eye out for it and let me know what you thought of this one! I absolutely love hearing from you guys!

Lara1786


	8. Chapter 7: Tears

**Lost Love, New Love:**

Chapter Seven: _Tears_

"Dad! Dad! You're here!" The small boy cried out as he ran from Usagi's lap towards his father, who was walking right to him.

Usagi was quite startled to find that the handsome man was Josuke's father, meaning that he was probably married. _Just figures that a drop-dead gorgeous man with an adorable little boy would be taken. Better luck next time I guess._ Instead of showing her surprise and disappointment at the newfound information, Usagi turned to Rei to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Rei, is something the matter? You look upset." Usagi asked immediately seeing that the usually calm and collected Rei was on the verge of tears. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, Usa!" Rei cried as she ran forward into her friend's arms.

Usagi was shocked, Rei hardly ever cried. '_In fact, the last time I saw Rei cry was when Ayame left._' She thought.

Holding her friend, whom she thought of as a sister, she stroked her back soothingly to reassure Rei that she was there and that she would not be leaving any time soon. She turned her eyes towards the excited and oblivious Josuke who was animatedly gesticulating to his father about something. She began to wonder if Rei's distraught manner had something to do with the handsome man's appearance, but her thoughts were brought back to her friend as Rei's face buried deeper into the crook of her neck.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi was scared now, Rei was now sobbing broken-heartedly into her shoulder. Though she didn't mind the discomfort, she was now afraid of what had caused Rei such pain. Horrible scenarios were coming to mind, but none of them would explain Rei's devastating reaction.

Usagi knew that this had to be some sort of a response to the appearance of Josuke's father, but why that would cause Rei so much pain was beyond her. Until she got a coherent response or some clue as to what brought this on though, she would just remain there for her, and provide as much reassurance as possible.

Meanwhile, Josuke was talking excitedly with his father, Mamoru.

"Dad! Dad! Guess who that lady is! She's Usagi! She's really nice and sweet! I got to play with her all morning! Can I do it again sometime?" The young boy babbled as he jumped up and down in front of Mamoru.

When Mamoru didn't respond or show any kind of reaction, Josuke cried out, "DAD! Can we take her home!"

That sure caught his attention.

The mere thought of having this beautiful nymph nearby and living with Jo and himself was awfully tantalizing. He could think of a lot of things that he wanted to do with this young woman – none of which were quite appropriate. Letting the images of them in his bed together, giggling and moaning under the covers, flicker in his mind's eye, he didn't notice that the object of his lustful thoughts was staring at him, or the fact that his son was begging for them to take her home with them.

Usagi had looked over Rei's shoulder to glance at Josuke, whom she could still hear talking animatedly to his father. What she saw made her want to giggle, but biting her tongue, she merely looked on. Josuke was obviously trying to gain his father's attention, who now that she looked at him, the man looked kind of zoned out.

A small smile graced her lips as she overheard Jo's request to "take her home." Boy, that was a first. Never before had she ever heard of a young child wanting to take home a person! Not that she really would have minded going home with a stud like his father and an adorable little munchkin like his Jo, but alas, some things are not meant to be – or so _she _thought.

Suddenly Rei pulled away from her embrace and looked at her with her red-rimmed eyes. Usagi's heart broke just seeing her best friend in such a state. Desperately needing to know what brought about such pain, she grabbed Rei by her shoulders and shook her lightly to get her attention.

"Rei, what is wrong. What is going on? _Please _tell me." Though she had been smiling a moment before, now a dark frown crossed her face and her eyes were dark with worry.

Movement over her sister's shoulder caught Usagi's attention and she diverted her gaze to see what it was. She sucked in a quick intake of air as she noticed Jo's father staring directly into her eyes. His gaze held pain and longing, and about a hundred other emotions that she couldn't pinpoint what they were. One of them might have been lust – but that was just crazy. Right? It took her a moment to realize that he was speaking to them and she had to shake herself mentally to pay attention.

"Perhaps we can take this inside. There are some important matters that I think we should discuss." Mamoru meant to address both women, but he could not remove his eyes from those of – what was her name – Usagi.

* * *

Lordy….I'm sooooo sorry that it took forever for me to get something out. I have been working my ass off ever since I moved and I have no energy at the end of the day…I hope that my writer's block will start to minimize so that I can write some more…I can't wait till I can get over my hump for "Attraction" 'cause I have some good ideas for later chapters… Anywho… please review and just let me know that I still have some supporters out there. I really do appreciate all the positive feedback. Hopefully I'll be able to write a little bit this weekend and get some more posted w/in a week or two… Alright, please review! I love you guys, Lara 


	9. Chapter 8: Truths

**Long time, no see my lovely readers! I know it's been way too long for this update, but that's life – crazy and complicated, and unpredictable. I'd like to say thank you Tabby Kat for writing your review. I am determined to finish this story and I don't think I would have posted if not for your review. So, I am sure that my faithful readers are very grateful to you. Thanks again and please let me know what you think about this new chapter.**

**Lost Love, New Love**

**Chapter Eight**

"Perhaps we can take this inside. There are some important matters that I think we should discuss." Mamoru meant to address both women, but he could not remove his eyes from those of – what was her name – Usagi.

The young woman nodded her head and tore her eyes away from Mamoru's piercing gaze. "Yes, I would like to know what is going on." Her voice was angelic and Mamoru had to take a moment to realize what she had said.

Looking to her left he took in the distraught raven-haired woman leaning on Usagi. This was Ayame's non-existent sister. Yes, questions needed some answering right now. He would have plenty of time to find out more about the blonde.

Rei tried to collect herself and wipe her tear-stained face with a dirty sleeve. She had to tell Usa, let her know that Ayame was dead and that she had a nephew, but how did one start that conversation? _I'm such a coward_, Rei thought; _I'll let Mamoru tell her. I don't know what I'd say. _

Mamoru called Josuke to him and gave Usagi and Rei a slight nod of his head to indicate that they should lead the way into the shrine. The two woman headed down the stone pathway towards the screened doors of the Shrine. Once the four entered the sitting room, they silently found their seats. Rei was still clinging to Usagi and refused to let go, like a scared little child herself, forcing them to take the larger couch.

"Okay, enough of this. What is going on? What did you say to Rei that got her this upset?" Usagi finally burst out. This was ridiculous; everyone was just sitting around staring at one another. Even Josuke was quiet as though he knew that this was a very significant moment.

Mamoru, realizing that Rei was leaving it up to him to explain, took a deep breath and faced Usagi. He decided that first things first, everyone should be introduced to one another.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru, I am Josuke's father. And firstly, I would just like to thank you for looking after him today. I know that he enjoyed it and unfortunately, that's rare for him. Secondly, I was married to Ayame." The moment the words left his mouth, Usagi was up on her feet.

Her long-time rage at the sister that abandoned Rei came suddenly flooding back. But she had to hold her tongue, for that meant that Josuke was Ayame's son and thusly he should not hear any foul words about his mother. Usagi's angry expression melted away immediately to a gentle smile upon looking at the young boy. He was just too adorable. And perhaps he should not be here for this conversation.

"Jo, would you do me a huge favor and finish sweeping the steps? I don't think my back can handle it, but a big guy like you could get it done in no time at all right? I'd really appreciate it."

The big smile and endearing name for his son did not go unnoticed by Mamoru, but he was shocked when his son suddenly stood up and gave an answering smile.

"I can do it for you Usa!" Jo answered enthusiastically, "I'll get it done real fast!"

"Thank you Jo, but don't rush, you don't want to miss anything now do you? And maybe after you're done, I'll give you a little treat." Usagi's smile lessened but became more intimate.

With an eager nod and slight flush to his cheeks, the boy ran out to the porch where they could see him pick up the forgotten broom and begin to carefully sweep the leaves into a pile.

"You're very good with him. Usually he doesn't feel comfortable around strangers. And he hates doing any kind of cleaning or chores. Perhaps you should come home with us and you could entice him to clean the house." Mamoru's words were made in jest but his meaning was sincere. The blonde flushed and looked towards the dark-haired man under her lashes.

"I love children, but Jo is the most adorable child I think that I have ever met."

Usagi and Mamoru's gazes caught and held for one intimate moment. But they were interrupted by Rei's loud sniffle. The two jerked their eyes to the one who had remained silent.

"Okay, let's get on with this. Chiba-san, if you could please tell me what is going on. Where is Ayame? Why did she leave us?"

Mamoru wasn't sure what to say but he figured that bluntness would be the easiest route in this scenario. "Ayame passed away 6 years ago, Usagi. She died while giving birth to Josuke. We had only been married for a little over a year. Ayame told me that she was an orphan and that she had lived in an orphanage her entire life, just like me. I can't imagine why she would have lied like that. What happened that made her leave and never contact you again?"

"She said that? Ayame didn't once mention us? How could she be so – cold, so cruel? We were her family. She was supposed to look after Rei and their grandfather but she up and left instead." Usagi's voice was full of tears, but her eyes remained dry, unlike Rei's.

"I'm sorry, who were you to Aya?"

Mamoru's question startled Usagi slightly and she hesitated before she answered. "I grew up here with Rei and Ayame. She became my older sister and it broke both Rei's and her grandfather's hearts when she left after her graduation. She was supposed to inherit the shrine with Rei and help when Grandpa got too old. Instead she wasn't here when he passed away or when Rei and I couldn't feed ourselves and didn't know how to run a shrine at the ages of 17. She turned her back on those whom had been there for her, those who loved her. The only reason we found out that she was even alive and getting married was because a friend of hers had heard and thought that we should know. Grandpa died not knowing whether his eldest granddaughter was dead or alive. She was selfish and I will never forgive her."

Finally, Usagi's tears began to fall. Her tirade had brought back all of the forgotten emotions of years past; the hate, the loss, the feeling of abandonment once more. Suddenly it hit her, Aya was dead and she would never be there to atone for her mistakes, to hear how much she had missed, or for Usa to tell her how much she had hurt her two sisters by up and leaving them. Unable to deal with the whiplash of emotions, Usagi ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

At Usagi's sudden departure, Mamoru stood to follow the troubled woman, but was stopped by Rei's soft voice. "Don't follow her, leave her be for now. Usagi has needed to let go of these demons for years now and maybe now is finally the time. You see, I think Aya's leaving was harder on Usa than it was on even me. Usagi has a family, but when she was young her father kicked her out of the house and disowned her. Her mother and brother were forbidden to communicate with her and unfortunately, they didn't even try to. We were all she had. And no matter how cruel Aya was to her - which she was, every chance she got, Usa loved her and envied her. Actually, I think that she envied both of us, because our family loved us, whereas hers had abandoned her. Usa was so fiercely dedicated to the Hino family that she was doubly betrayed when Aya left. After that Grandpa and I were all she had, and only a year later Grandpa died." Rei took a deep breath and tried to push back the tears and ache in her heart. "I'm sorry, I just thought that perhaps you should know why Usa is so angry."

**End Chapter 8**

**Okay guys, sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy and just lost track of all of my stories. I would like to finish all of my existing ones, not to mention all the un-posted ones, but I have a feeling that will take a few years at least. Thanks so much for all of you who are so patient and continue to review and show your support. If not for ya'll, I surely would have given up my writing. Thanks again and hopefully I'll find my muse again soon. And please, any suggestions or advice is always welcome and much appreciated. **

**-Lara**


End file.
